Assassin's Creed: Sacrifice
by MasterAssassin2012
Summary: What happened when Emma collapsed as the world was bathed in a golden light? Follow her on her journey as she discovered what the Ones Who Came Before really were like and her journey on returning from Eden into her body. (One-Shot)
1. The Sacrifice

**A huge thank you to my beta!  
**

* * *

**The Sacrifice**

The sky was bathed in a golden light as Brother Richards stood over me, the Piece of Eden literally _calling _to me. I raised my arm in a pathetic attempt to defend myself, when Brother Richards fell backwards, his body convulsing. Stifling a scream, I crawled to him, grabbed the Piece of Eden from his hand, and drove it through his heart. The Piece of Eden pulsed brightly as my head was invaded with searing pain. Gripping my skull, I howled in agony and fell into a crumpled heap next to Brother Richards.

The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was the morning sun rising. Then, the world around me went black.

I'd never feared death. It's a part of life. But even _I_ never expected death to feel this way. I felt as though I was _flying._ Nothing hurt, my arm didn't hurt, my head didn't ache… I was pain-free. I wanted to shout in joy at the feeling. It was ecstasy and I wanted _more._ I closed my eyes for a brief moment and when I opened them again I was standing in the center of a plaza. To my right was a statue of three figures.

The plaza was eerily deserted and I was about to call out for someone to find out where I am, when I saw three silhouettes appear. A man with white hair, a long white beard, amber eyes, a gold helmet in the shape of an eagle's head, dressed in white robes, and he carried a staff. Behind him on his right was a woman with light brown hair, amber eyes, a silver helmet in the shape of an eagle adorning her head, and draped in white robes as well. The second woman on the man's left was beyond beautiful. Golden blonde hair that stopped at her waist, amber eyes like the man and other woman, her robes a little bit more revealing, and she wore more jewellery than the man or other woman.

"Welcome home, daughter," the man said as he clapped his hands together once.

I took a step back. "W-Who're you?" I stammered as I looked at the three of them. "Where am I?"

The man gave me a small grin. "I am Jupiter," he smiled. "And they are Minerva and Venus…" Jupiter explained as he motioned at the two women.

Minerva stared at me for a brief moment. "Welcome, daughter."

I looked at the other woman, Venus. "It is good to finally put a face to the girl I was guiding."

My eyes widened at that. "It was _you_? You guided me to this…?!"

Venus nodded. "To your new home. Welcome to Eden."

I turn and look around the city. _This is Eden?_

"Indeed, it is," Jupiter affirmed. I stared at him. _Can he read my thoughts?_ "Yes, we can all read your thoughts."

I bit my lip as I saw an eagle perch on the statue of Jupiter. "Why am I here?"

Venus gave me a gentle gaze. "We called you home, as we did the Chosen One."

I blinked once, and the once-deserted plaza was filled with thousands of eagles. A few that I made eye contact with looked at me pleadingly. "What happened to me?" I nearly shouted. A few eagles ruffled their feathers.

Jupiter looked at me, confused. "You have passed from your world and into ours. Into Eden."

My eyes widened. "I… _died_?!" I choked as I looked at myself. I wasn't wearing my Assassin gear. I was in a white robe with no sleeves. I wasn't wounded—aside from the scar that I had received from the Piece of Eden.

Jupiter walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Not 'died', as you put it. You'll be reborn someday, but not anytime soon."

_Casey, Sarah, Joel, Derek, Erik, Heather, and Ryan..._

"They are too weak and untrained in our arts to join us," Minerva stated rather coldly.

I looked around and examined the unusual amount of eagles, but they seemed to be glowing—bristling is a better word. "What's with the all the birds?" I whispered.

Venus looked at the birds and grinned. "Our Conduits. We are unable to walk amongst you—except for Uni—so we send entities that once walked in the mortal world, mortals that were lucky enough to _touch _or be able to _feel _our artefacts' powers."

As Venus said that, one eagle looked at me with a pleading. "You're keeping them here as slaves!" I hissed.

"Every action has its consequence," Jupiter calmly stated.

I used my right hand to push Jupiter's hand off of my shoulder. "I don't want anything to do with you, or any of _this_!" I spat as I looked at the eagles. "I _refuse _to be a slave because of a _choice_!"

Venus moved her hand so quickly that I didn't realize she'd done it until it was firmly clasped around my throat. "You have no idea the hardships that we went through when we had lost our own kind!" Her voice dripped venom. "You mortals _still_ outnumbered us, and what did we get in return after we rebuilt?!" She glared at me. "_War_!"

I clawed at her hands. "But… my people… helped you… rebuild… what was… destroyed!" I croaked. _You brought the war upon yourselves! You grew arrogant and abused the Apple and the Pieces of Eden! _My vision began to darken and my body became limp in Venus' hand.

Jupiter placed a hand on Venus' shoulder. "Easy, sister. Let our daughter speak freely." Venus released and I landed in a heap on the smooth ground, gasping for air.

When I felt well enough to speak, I took a deep breath. "I've seen a lot in my life, but this is just _insanity!_"

"What would you know of being sane? You and your Order killed others for no reason other than to sate your hunger for revenge!" Minerva glared at me. I jumped at her voice. I'd nearly forgotten that she was here.

I shook my head as I stood up slowly and rubbed my throat. "I fight—fought—to protect humanity. To protect the minds of men and women!"

Jupiter chortled. "And here we stand, mortal; Venus, Minerva, and I are far superior to you and your world. Adam and Eve were the first of what you would call 'Assassins'. They were able to break free of our grip on their minds because they shared our genetics. Something we regret to this day. But your blood is weaker than theirs was. Perhaps…"

I glowered at him. "That proved that you were no better than my kind! Your kind was dying, and you needed to survive! You chose on your own terms to gift humanity—you did the same thing that I would have done if I were you!"

Jupiter was about to respond when Minerva shouted, "Daughter!" I went rigid as an eagle with liquid-gold eyes perched on her shoulder.

"No!" I screamed as I lunged forward, only to be forced back by my neck, Venus' grip tightening quickly.

The eagle changed its perch and landed on Jupiter's shoulder, where he gently stroked it. "Keep your hands away from her!" I snarled as I stood up and rubbed my neck again. Venus walked back to Jupiter's left side.

"You recognize her? Fascinating…" Jupiter muttered as he looked in-between myself and the eagle. My eyes were wide, same as the eagle's.

I relaxed as best as I could. "I'd be foolish not to. You know who that eagle is, what happened to her."

Venus crossed her arms. "Because of the selfishness of a mortal man. He was a fool. The day he used that Apple on her, her fate was sealed. She will not go to her loved ones like the others. She will remain here."

"As are you," I growled as my hands shook in rage. I'd never felt this powerless, but something in the back of my mind told me that I had the power to do _something. _"I'm not afraid of you," I hissed at the three figures.

The eagle on Jupiter's shoulder glared at me. "I'm not afraid of you either," I stated, but hoping that the eagle could see the glint of sarcasm.

"Very well," Jupiter said with a sigh. "We will grant you mortality once more, but you must give us something in return."

I nodded hesitantly. "Name it."

"Your _Vision_," Venus growled.

I gasped and took a step back. "No! Take anything else from me but that!" _Take my blood—_your_ blood!_

Minerva frowned. "She has nothing but the blood to give back to us."

Suddenly, my minds eye—my Eagle Sense—took me back to my bedroom. I was sleeping, the window was open. It was a couple of days before the battle, and a couple of weeks after the wedding. One moment, I was sleeping peacefully—and alone—when a figure appeared beside me. They spoke quietly but urgently… and sadly. But I caught the last few words.

_"The ultimate sacrifice… is the key…"_

The figured lowered their hood to reveal Suna. I gasped and Eden appeared before me. I looked at the ground for a moment. _How did she know that? What's the ultimate sacrifice? _

Eden disappeared, and my room reappeared as Suna kept talking while holding my hand. I couldn't believe that I hadn't woken up! _"Your free will… It will be the ultimate sacrifice to free those enslaved. Your very _soul_ is the key! But Emma... I don't want you doing something that you will eventually come to regret. I will accept the fate that awaits me with open arms if it means that you will survive. Emma..." _Suna paused, and then wiped at her eyes hurriedly. _"Emma, I love you, as your great-times-a-million aunt. Don't you ever forget that, or I'll throttle your neck!" _Suna smiled and laid my hand down beside me, and I obliviously tucked it under my pillow. Then she leaned down, kissed me on my forehead, flipped her hood over her head and perched on the windowsill. _"Safety and peace, Emma Hale." _

I gasped as Eden returned again. I glanced at the eagle and then the three figures. "Take my will… but free the others!" I countered.

Minerva glared at me, as did Venus. They obviously didn't think that I would offer _that_ up so readily. But I was willing—more than willing! If Suna went through the trouble to tell me that in my sleep, then she knew I that I would do anything to save someone!

"Interesting. Only one other knew of that…" Jupiter murmured. "Very well. If a weapon penetrates your heart, death will be quick and you will join us… As our slave."

I sighed in defeat. The eagle on Jupiter's shoulder looked at me, so I stood tall, held my head high, and looked at the three figures in the eyes. "I accept."

The eagle on Jupiter's shoulder began glowing and cawed gently. "Go ahead, daughter." Jupiter nodded. The eagle erupted into a golden silhouette and I quickly felt the warmth spread through my body as she flew through me. The intense heat brought me to my knees, but within seconds, I wasn't a human. I was an eagle! Jupiter looked down at me. "If someone can recognize you and utter your name, you may return to your body," Jupiter explained. "But... I grant you one last _gift_ for proving yourself to us." He lowered his staff and gently tapped my head. Instantly, I knew that my eyes were back to the chocolate brown that I was born with—but my Eagle Sense was still there.

Venus murmured something and suddenly I found myself flying through a mist. I looked down to examine my surroundings and saw rocks, a river, and a tower—a _tower_?! A few seconds later, and I saw a castle appear. I flew over the tower and to a beach. No one was there… except for an unconscious form. I soared downwards to check on the girl, suddenly wishing I could take my human form. I nearly yelped when my feet hit the sand with a gentle thud and I was running at a slight jog to slow myself. I wasn't a ghost in the slightest. I was _me_.

Slowly walking over to the figure, I knelt down on their left side, I moved the white hood away gently, and a smile appeared on my face. She looked so peaceful… so at home here, and I had a good idea where "here" was. I gently stroked my hand along her cheek and a tear fell from my eye. I leaned down, brought her torso up, wrapped one of my arms around her neck so I could support her head and the other arm supported her upper body, and hugged her tightly. "I will _never _regret this," I whispered. "And I will _never_ forget about you." I set the girl down and whispered gently into her ear, "You're free." The girl gasped for air as I heard footsteps approaching rapidly. Running towards the rocks, I willed myself to take the shape of an eagle and I flew back to the castle. I knew where I was, but it wasn't where I wanted to be.

_This isn't my home._

Blinking once, I realized that I was back on the earth, where I collapsed. When I found that my body was gone, I cried in agony. I didn't want to be a bird forever! I flew to the temporary base and saw Assassins gathered around a tent. _My body _has_ to be in there!_

"_What do we tell Sarah?"_ I heard someone—Casey!—whisper.

"_The truth,"_ someone else, Heather, answered.

I flew towards the tent at blinding speed. I cried loudly and I saw Casey turn as I rapidly approached them. Everyone ducked as I flew into the tent. I perched myself above the entrance and looked at my body. I shuddered at the sight. _That's what other people see me as. That's what I look like… Dead._

"_What does it mean?"_ Heather asked.

"_It means Emma is going home," _Casey sniffled.

_No, I'm _coming_ home!_

I sat on the perch, waiting for someone—preferably my family—to enter the tent.

"_Casey,"_ Derek, I think, whispered. _"Why don't you go say your goodbyes?"_

Casey walked in and shuddered when she saw my body. I tried to make myself known and she looked up at me. Anger and sadness were dominant in her eyes. _"Don't you get it?!"_ she screamed at me. _"She's gone! Dead! Leave her alone!" _When she finished screaming at me, tears spilled over her eyes and she started crying again.

I tilted my head at her. _I'm not dead!_ _I'm right here!_ I flew around the tent and my talons hooked Casey's hood and ripped it off of her head. _"Hey!"_ she growled as she looked at me. My eyes bored into hers, trying to tell her with my eyes what I physically couldn't. I soared down and perched gently on her shoulder, rubbing my feathered head against her cheek. She hesitantly petted my head back. _"Thank you…"_

Blinking once, I stared at Casey again and she gasped. I activated my Eagle Sense and I waited for her to make the connection. She realized that I had the same eye color as I did in my body. I grew impatient and nipped her finger playfully. _"Hey!" _she hissed as she clenched her hand. I looked at her with the same expression I would give if I had smacked her upside the head. _"Impossible..."_ she whispered as she stroked my head again.

Casey extended her arm out and I perched myself there, my claws never tearing the fabric. We both stared at each other for a moment before Casey smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_"Emma?"_ she whispered.

I cried out in joy and I began to glow gold. I flew around in a circle, and soon I was a golden ghost of the form I just had. I circled around my body and, seconds later, dropped down into my own chest. For a moment, blinding pain was all I felt, then a voice, the same melodious voice that guided me. But I knew it was anything but a guide.

_**"The ultimate sacrifice…" **_was all it said. I would never refer to the voice as "she".

My back arched as I gasped for air, the pain slowly ebbing away. The fire in my arm dulled to nothing, burned out to non-existence, and the only thing I could hear was my heart—my breathing—and Casey's gasp.

"Emma?" Casey whispered as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I remained still for a solid two minutes, trying to remember where I was, who was in the tent with me. Everything came back to me in a rush and I knew that it wasn't a dream. I had died, given up my _freedom_, and now I was back.

After the two minutes were up, I opened my eyes and lunged at Casey, wrapping her in the tightest hug I could muster. "Thank you," I whispered into her shoulder. Casey wrapped her arms around me as well, returning the grip.

_I'm home…_


	2. AN

I am going to be taking this FF down when I do AC Bloodlines editing, this is going to be in the main story.

I will keep this FF up until I get to this point in Bloodlines.

Thanks for reading this and reviewing!


End file.
